


Die Liebe ist einsam

by Melian12



Category: Die Leiden des jungen Werthers | The Sorrows of Young Werther - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Die Räuber - Friedrich Schiller
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Letters, M/M, True Love, arme Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Werther ist verzweifelt. Weder Lotte noch der Gärtner können ihm geben, was er eigentlich sucht: die eine, wahre Liebe.Die findet er ausgerechnet in dem ungestümen, freiheitsliebenden Räuberhauptmann Karl Moor.Aber ob Karl sie erwidert?





	1. Erster Brief

_WERTHER_

 

am 12. Januar

  

Ich habe lange nicht geschrieben, lieber Freund, und ich dachte lange Zeit, dass ich dir wohl nie mehr schreiben würde. Zu viel ist passiert in den letzten Monaten, als dass ich so einfach darüber hinwegkommen könnte. Und es wird lange dauern, bis ich über Lotte hinweg sein werde. Aber sie heiratet nun mal einen anderen, und auch ich wäre mit ihr nicht glücklich geworden. Also hoffe darauf, dass du noch einige weitere Briefe von mir erhalten wirst. Denn wenn mir auch in den ersten Tagen nach der erzwungenen Trennung von ihr die Gedanken sehr oft nach meiner Pistole standen, so habe ich es doch geschafft, mich aus dieser Dunkelheit wieder ein Stückweit herauszukämpfen. Ich werde mir keine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, zumindest nicht in näherer Zukunft. Es tat weh, Lotte zu verlieren, aber ich weiß auch endlich, dass ich mit ihr nie wirklich glücklich war.

Aber wie soll ich denn glücklich werden? Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nicht die Lust, die ich suche, denn auch die finde ich nicht, ohne die Liebe. Nur zweifle ich langsam daran, dass ich je die Liebe finden werde. Zu oft bin ich enttäuscht worden im letzten Jahr, zu viel ist passiert, das den Zweifel nährt, an mir selbst und meiner Fähigkeit, zu fühlen und zu lieben.. Natürlich habe ich bereits mit dem einen oder anderen Mädchen auf dem Dorfe geschäkert, habe der einen oder anderen in der Stadt ein wenig den Hof gemacht. Aber all das hat mir keine Erfüllung gegeben, kein Lächeln, kein Augenaufschlag, kein kokettes Zwinkern, das nur mir gehörte. All das habe ich erhalten, ohne dass es mir etwas gegeben hätte.

Und als mich die Frauen so enttäuscht hatten, kam _er_. Ich habe dir einmal von dem jungen Gärtner geschrieben, es muss einer meiner ersten Briefe an dich gewesen sein, und danach nicht mehr, da ich mich vielleicht auch ein wenig vor dir geschämt habe. Dafür, dass er ein Feuer in meiner Brust und meinen Lenden entfacht hat, wie es keines der Mädchen zuvor vermochte. Dafür, dass mir gefallen hat, was wir getan haben. Ja, Wilhelm, wir haben uns geküsst, wir haben uns berührt, wie ich mir immer vorgestellt habe, dass mich eines Tages einmal eine Frau berühren wird. Nur war er ein Mann, aber das war nicht weniger herrlich. Seine Hände waren rau und kräftig, nicht zart und vorsichtig wie die Finger eines Fräuleins, aber gerade dieser feste Händedruck, diese kantigen Gesichtszüge und das raue Kratzen eines Bartes an meiner Wange erregten mich.

Nur das eine, lieben, konnte ich ihn nicht. Und nichts verstehe ich bis auf den heutigen Tage weniger als meine Unfähigkeit, diesen stillen, sanften Mann zu lieben. Er hatte alles, was mir die koketten Mädchen in der Stadt und auf den Dörfern nicht geben konnten. Und ich wollte das alles auch. Ich wollte, und ich will ihn noch immer lieben. So viel Überwindung es mich auch kostet, dir das zu schreiben, Wilhelm, ich wünsche es wirklich. Und dennoch konnte ich es nicht.

Ich habe unsere Treffen, unsere Romanze, was es auch immer war, das wir hatten, beendet. Ich habe ihn verlassen, weil ich ihn nicht liebte. Ich habe ihn verletzt, das wusste ich damals ebenso gut wie ich es heute weiß. Aber ich dachte mir damals, vielleicht sind es doch nicht die Männer, die ich will. Vielleicht möchte ich doch lieber eine Frau, eine mit breiten Hüften und weichen Brüsten und Schenkeln, wie so viele andere immer schwärmen. Also habe ich ihn verlassen, und wenn ich auch die körperlichen Freuden unserer Treffen vermisste und noch immer vermisse, so tat es mir doch erschreckend wenig in der Seele weh. Das Schlimmste war, ihn weinen zu sehen, diesen starken, schönen Mann. Und er tat mir leid. Aber sein Schmerz berührte mich nicht mehr als der eines weinenden Kindes, das mein Blick im Vorbeigehen streift.

Und so ging ich, und fand Lotte, so bald und so plötzlich, dass es mir den Atem verschlug. Und während ich noch nach Luft rang, kam mir alles so richtig vor, und es war so anders, in den Armen einer Frau zu liegen, dass ich schon wähnte, endlich Erfüllung gefunden zu haben. Wie viel habe ich dir nicht von ihr geschrieben! Ich glaube noch immer, dass ich eine Zeitlang wenigstens glücklich war, wenn sie bei mir war, und unglücklich, wenn nicht.   

Aber irgendwann war diese Zeit vorbei. Irgendwann konnte ich wieder ruhiger atmen, und ich merkte, dass es nicht so viel anders war wie mit meinem Jüngling, den ich zuvor in den Armen gehalten hatte: Sie war schön, aber ich konnte nicht viel mehr in ihr sehen. Ich konnte sie nicht länger begehren,  und schon gar nicht konnte ich sie lieben.

Wie verzweifelt ich war, als mir das klar wurde, ist dir wohl schon klar geworden, schließlich habe ich in meinem letzten Brief keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, und dann ging es mir lange so schlecht, dass ich gar nicht geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir dieses lange Schweigen, Wilhelm, aber ich habe mich nicht in der Lage gesehen, Worte zu Papier zu bringen, so sehr ich es auch versucht habe. Erst jetzt, da mir einige Dinge ein wenig klarer sind, kann ich schreiben, was ich fühle.

Noch warte ich darauf, dass  ich eines Tages den Menschen finden werde, den ich lieben kann. Aber je länger ich alleine bin, je mehr Gesichter an mir vorbeiziehen, in denen ich nur Leere erblicke, desto stärker wächst der Zweifel in mir.  Ich wünsche mir nur, eines Tages ein Herz zu finden, das im selben Takt mit dem meinen schlägt. Nur scheint mir das immer unmöglicher zu werden. Ich bin einsam, Wilhelm, ich suche nach etwas, das mir vielleicht niemand geben kann. Ob ich mein Leben wohl als ewig Suchender beschließen werde? Ich fürchte es.


	2. Zweiter Brief

_WERTHER_

 

 

Am 27. Februar

 

Wieder ist es lange her, dass du einen Brief von mir erhalten hast. Zuerst, da es nichts gab, worüber es sich gelohnt hätte, zu schreiben, und dann überschlugen sich mit einem Mal die Ereignisse.

Kürzlich erst ging ich im Walde so für mich hin. Ich weiß nicht mehr, aus welchem Grund ich diesen Weg gewählt hatte, vielleicht war es das Schicksal, das mich dorthin führte. Denn dort ereigneten sich Begegnungen, die ich nicht erwartet hätte. Eine war mit Bestimmtheit recht unangenehm. Und die andere… nun, lies selbst.

Ich traf also im Wald auf den Amtsrichter des Landgerichts, der dort seines Weges ritt, und dies war die unangenehme Begegnung, denn auch er erkannte mich, und zu meinem Leidwesen erinnerte er sich auch noch sehr gut daran, dass ich ihm noch einige Gulden schuldete. So überheblich wie immer war er, und Wilhelm, du wirst dich ebenso sehr wie ich selbst fragen, wie ich mir von diesem geizigen Hund nur das fehlende Geld für meinen neuen Rock habe leihen können. Aber das Blau passte wahrlich nicht zu dem Gelb,  das habe ich schließlich auch eingesehen.

Auf jeden Fall machte er seine Späße auf meine Kosten, vor allem über meine Beziehung zu Lotte oder viel mehr deren Ende. Es ist wohl noch immer Stadtgespräch, aber seit ich nicht mehr unter die Leute gehe, bekomme ich ja nichts mehr mit, und wie mir scheint habe ich auch nicht allzu viel verpasst.

Ich dagegen machte also gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, versprach ihm die Rückzahlung seines Geldes zum baldmöglichsten Zeitpunkt und hoffte schon darauf, den Rest des Weges in Schweigen zubringen zu können, nachdem er schließlich seine beiden Gesprächsthemen als erschöpft ansah.  

Doch dann, aus heiterem Himmel, fielen Schüsse. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie kamen und wer sie auf wen abgegeben hat – das heißt, ich habe mittlerweile eine gewisse Vermutung, doch was von der zu halten ist, werde ich lieber vorerst für mich behalten. Das Pferd des Amtsrichters jedenfalls erschrak, scheute und warf ihn ab, bevor es verstört davongaloppierte, und wie sein Pferd geriet auch ich in Panik und rannte blindlings in den Wald. Ich war wieder ein wenig in trüben Gedanken versunken gewesen, und dieser plötzliche Lärm erschreckte mich derart, dass mich ein unerklärlicher Fluchttrieb packte. Ich lief und lief, ich konnte gar nicht mehr halten, bis mir schließlich der Atem ausging, und ich keuchend irgendwo mitten im Wald stand.

Ich war verirrt, hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo ich mich eigentlich befand, und war mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich bis zum Einbruch der Dämmerung, der ja doch recht bald einsetzen musste, noch eine menschliche Behausung erreichen würde. Wenn dieser Winter auch mild und schneearm gewesen war, so sind doch die Nächte noch immer recht kalt, und die Vorstellung, eine solche im Wald zubringen zu müssen, behagte mir nicht nur angesichts der Temperaturen sehr wenig.

Da ich also keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn ich nicht doch die Nacht hier verbringen wollte, machte ich mich auf den Weg. Ich stolperte einfach geradeaus durch das Dickicht, so gut geradeaus eben ging, in der Hoffnung, früher oder später auf einen Weg zu stoßen. Doch der Wald wurde immer finsterer, es wurde immer kälter, und ich langsam immer verzweifelter. Ich war alleine, hatte nicht einmal ein Messer oder etwas zum Feuer machen bei mir – denn wer rechnet auch mit einem derartigen Zwischenfall – und stellte mich schon darauf ein, möglicherweise in diesem Wald mein Leben zu beschließen.

Doch während ich noch solchen trüben Gedanken nachhing, rauschte es mit einem Mal in den Büschen um mich her, und statt des erwarteten wilden Tieres sah ich mich einem hochgewachsenen jungen Mann gegenüber. Er hatte rotes, lockiges Haar, das ihm bis auf die Schultern fiel, und grinste mich in meiner Notlage frech und ein wenig verwegen an. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus als ich ihn sah, mir wurde schlagartig heiß und ich wusste nicht mehr recht, was ich tun oder sagen sollte.

Er fragte mich, ob ich nicht ein wenig weit ab des Weges wäre, und ich in meiner Einfalt brachte es nicht fertig, ihm in einem vollständigen Satz zu antworten wie ein erwachsener Mann. Ich stammelte etwas von Verlaufen und von Schüssen, die mich erschreckt hätten, und er lachte nur und wies mich an, ihm zu folgen, wenn ich nicht die Nacht hier draußen mit Bären und Wölfen verbringen wollte.

Also folgte ich ihm, so gut ich konnte, und dieser Mann bewegte sich so gewandt durch den Wald, dass ich wohl recht in der Annahme gehe, dass er hier zuhause ist. Er wusste, wohin er ging, und hatte mich innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder zurück an den Weg geführt, den ich schon auf immer verloren gegeben hatten. Kurz drückte er mir die Hand und meinte noch, dass ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen müsste über die Schulden beim Amtsrichter, sie wären beglichen worden. Dann löste er seine Hand aus der meinen. Ich stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da, unfähig mich zu rühren oder etwas zu sagen, und betrachtete die schlammige Straße, fast ein wenig verwundert über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen, und als ich mich schließlich umdrehte, um meinem Retter zu danken, war er bereits verschwunden, als hätte er nie neben mir gestanden.

Ich erreichte das Stadttor recht bald und man ließ mich noch ein, aber alle meine Gedanken sind seitdem an diesen jungen Mann gefesselt. Er mag mich auf den Weg zurückgeführt haben, aber er hat mich doch nur noch verirrter zurückgelassen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, Wilhelm, wie sehr unsere Begegnung mich aufgewühlt hat. Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist, denn er hat keinerlei Namen genannt, und auch sonst konnte ich kein Siegel oder Wappen an ihm erkennen. Doch die einzige Erklärung, die ich für sein plötzliches Erscheinen habe, ist die, dass er zu der Räuberbande gehören muss, die in den Wäldern hier in der Gegend ihr Unwesen treibt. Man sagt, ihr Anführer sei ein hochgewachsener Mann mit fuchsrotem Haar, der stets darum bemüht wäre, den Menschen zu helfen, sofern sie der Hilfe bedürfen.

Aber noch viel schlimmer ist es, dass dieser ungestüme Mann mit einem einzigen Lächeln mehr Unruhe in mein Herz und meine Seele gebracht hat, als es eine Nacht im Wald mit Bären und Wölfen vermocht hätte. Er hat eine Stelle berührt, so tief in meiner Seele, dass ich nicht geglaubt hätte, dass sie je gefunden werden könne. Und jetzt schwirrt mir der Kopf und alle Stunde muss und kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken als den sanften Händedruck und das weiche Lächeln und das freie, funkelnde Blitzen in seinen Augen und –

Ich möchte, nein, ich _muss_ ihn wiedersehen. Vielleicht kann meine ewige Suche doch noch an ein Ziel kommen. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch einen Menschen auf dieser Welt, den ich lieben kann. Und es kommt mir ganz so vor, als wäre ausgerechnet dieser Mensch ein Räuberhauptmann aus den Böhmischen Wäldern. Denn mein Herz und meine Brust sind so voll von ihm, dass sie zu bersten drohen, wenn ich das alles nicht ihm hingebe.

Ja, Wilhelm, ich muss ihn finden. Ich fühle, ich muss es. Er hat mir Kopf und Herz verdreht, und wenn ich in einem Menschen die Erfüllung aller meiner Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte finden werde, dann ist es er.


	3. Dritter Brief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryyyyy es hat ein bisschen gedauert...

_WERTHER_

 

am 30. März

 

Ich schreibe dir aus dem Wald, mein Freund, aus dem Lager der Räuberbande, der ich mich angeschlossen habe. Verurteile mich nicht dafür, ich bitte dich, denn dieser Entschluss ist wohl überlegt und hat mein Leben bisher nur zum Besseren gewendet.

Des Öfteren habe ich schon gezweifelt, ob die Laufbahn bei Gericht tatsächlich die richtige Entscheidung für mich war. Nie war ich mir ganz sicher, ob ich, selbst wenn ich die Prüfungen bestehen sollte, eines Tages ein guter Advokat oder gar Richter sein würde. Ich fühlte mich eingeengt in der Stadt und in meinem Leben, aber jetzt bin ich endlich frei!

Freiheit, Wilhelm… Das muss es gewesen sein, wonach ich mich so lange gesehnt habe und was ich nie ganz greifen konnte. Erst jetzt, hier im Wald, verstehe ich ganz, was dieses neue Leben für mich bedeutet. Keinen Herrn zu haben, dem man Rechenschaft schuldig ist, keine juristischen Schriften mehr und keine gesellschaftlichen Zwänge.

Wie oft dachte ich mir, wenn ich beim Studium über meinen Büchern saß, dass es doch besser wäre, einfach die Feder niederzulegen, das Pergament Pergament sein zu lassen, und mich aufzumachen, irgendwo hin, hinaus in die Welt. Es gibt so viel dort, das ich nicht gesehen habe, und die Menschen in den Städten ödeten mich gegen Ende hin regelrecht an. Selbst auf dem Dorf, wo sie alles in allem doch natürlicher und noch ein wenig freier sind, fühlte ich mich nicht mehr recht wohl.

Jetzt erst, da ich die Wälder kennen gelernt habe, von dieser ganz anderen Seite, weiß ich, was mir all die Jahre lang gefehlt hat. Ich bin ungebunden, habe keinen Eid geschworen, muss keine Steuern zahlen, ich kann gehen wohin ich will, und das jederzeit. Natürlich ist das Leben hier draußen um einiges härter, und natürlich vermisse ich in manchen kalten Nächten mein warmes Federbett, aber am nächsten Morgen, wenn ich die Sonne über dem Wald aufgehen sehe, merke ich wieder, dass mir der Tausch einer weichen Matratze und die Bankette im Haus des Stadtpräfekten gegen den feuchten Waldboden und einen kargen Speiseplan durchaus wert waren.

Doch das Beste an der Sache ist, dass ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe, meinen Räuberhauptmann wiederzufinden! Karl Moor ist sein Name, und er ist in der Tat der berühmt-berüchtigte Hauptmann, von dem ich dir in meinem letzten Brief berichtet habe.

Er hat wundervolle rote Locken, die ihm offen auf die Schultern fallen, und die sehr angenehm mit seinen Sommersprossen zu seinem strengen, aber doch freundlichen Gesicht passen. Seine Schultern sind breit und seine Hände kräftig, er ist ein durchaus stattlicher Mann, recht schön anzusehen.

Was mich allerdings an seinem Aussehen am meisten zu fesseln vermag, das sind seine Augen. Augen wie die eines Adlers, von einem strahlenden Eisblau und mit einem schelmischen Funkeln darin. Es sind Augen, die viel, vielleicht zu viel, gesehen haben, und dennoch der Welt nicht überdrüssig sind. Sie sind gleichzeitig freudig und neugierig wie die eines Kindes, und dann scheinen sie wieder erfahren und alt wie die eines erfahrenen Kriegers, der schon viele Schlachten gesehen hat. Seine Augen verwirren mich; wenn unsere Blicke sich treffen ist es mir jedes Mal, als  durchzuckte mich ein Blitz, und doch kann ich kaum den Blick von ihm wenden.

Ob es wohl an der Freiheit liegt, dass seine Augen so strahlend klar und blau blitzen? Ich wüsste nicht, was es sonst sein sollte, denn so blaue Augen habe ich mein Lebtag noch nicht gesehen. Sie scheinen regelrecht von innen heraus zu leuchten, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser stolze Blick von irgendjemandem oder -etwas gesenkt oder gar gebrochen werden könnte. Diese Augen haben etwas herrisches, das dich bis ins tiefste Innere erschrecken lassen kann, und können doch gleichzeitig so vergnügt und lustig dreinblicken…

Aber genug von mir, Wilhelm! Jetzt weißt du ja fürs Erste, dass ich wohlauf bin und endlich meinen Platz in dieser Welt gefunden habe. Nun ist es nur noch die Liebe, die ich finden muss…


	4. Vierter Brief

_WERTHER_

am 13. Mai

Der Wald hält doch noch einiges mehr an Überraschungen für mich bereit, als ich es erwartet hätte. Aber nicht nur der Wald ist es, sondern vor allem seine Bewohner, die meinen Kopf schwirren lassen, und von ihnen, ist mir in den letzten Wochen klar geworden, ganz besonders einer, der mir noch dazu sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist…

Es war wenige Tage nach Ostern, als wir Gerüchte vernahmen, in unserem Wald trieben sich neben unserer Bande noch weitere Gesetzlose herum. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis wir einige dieser Halunken ausfindig machen konnten, und Spiegelberg stellte sie zur Rede, mit welchem Recht sie sich in unserem Wald bewegten. Als sie uns keine vernünftige Antwort gaben und nur darauf beharrten, dass der Wald für uns alle doch groß genug wäre, fesselten wir sie und brachten sie zum Hauptmann, der sich lange und eingehend mit ihnen unterhielt.

Es ging schon gegen Abend, als er einen der Männer wieder laufen ließ; ihn vielmehr mit einer Nachricht zu ihrem Anführer schickte. Er ließ ihm mitteilen, dass er einige seiner Männer gefangen halte, und wenn ihm sein Leben lieb wäre, solle er den Wald doch unverzüglich verlassen und ihm und uns das Gebiet überlassen, das wir seit Jahren bewohnten.

Es dauerte keine zwei Stunden, da kehrte der Mann zurück, doch diesmal hatte er noch seinen Anführer und die ganze restliche Bande im Schlepptau. Der fremde Hauptmann hatte wildes schwarzes Haar und ein ungepflegtes, abstoßendes Äußeres, das mir im scharfen Kontrast zu dem ansehnlichen Erscheinungsbild meines Karls besonders auffiel. Auch sein Gebaren war wild und ungehobelt, und er führte sich auf, als wäre er der Herrscher über unseren Wald. Mit seinen Männern verhielt es sich kaum anders; das rohe Pack verhöhnte und verspottete uns grundlos und es war klar, dass sie es nur auf einen Kampf abgesehen hatten, den wir vielleicht sogar gewinnen konnten, der jedoch viele Männer auf beiden Seiten das Leben kosten würde. Das wussten auch die Hauptmänner, und der Schwarzhaarige schien es genau darauf abgesehen zu haben, denn es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Karl zu einem ebensolchen Entscheidungskampf herausforderte.

Mein Karl aber ließ sich von diesem Widerling nicht ärgern, er sah ihm fest in die Augen, und in diesen Momenten wurde mir einmal mehr klar, was ich so sehr an ihm bewundere. „Ich werde meine Männer nicht unnütz in einem Kampf sterben lassen, den ich vermeiden kann“, meinte mein Hauptmann entschlossen und zog seinen Degen. Er wies den Anführer der anderen an, die Vorherrschaft über den Wald in einem Duell Mann gegen Mann auszufechten, und den Unterlegenen stünde es frei, den Wald zu verlassen oder sich der Bande des Siegers anzuschließen.

Der andere Hauptmann willigte ein. Er griff ebenfalls nach seiner Waffe, was mich zunächst erleichterte, würde das doch bedeuten, dass ich sowie meine Kameraden mit dem Leben davon kamen.

Dann aber wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass dieser Zweikampf dennoch sehr wohl den Tod eines der Kontrahenten bedeuten könnte, und dass mein Karl vielleicht sterben würde! Mein Herz schlug wie in Panik, von meinen Handflächen tropfte der Schweiß, und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dem Kampfgeschehen lassen, während ich mir gleichzeitig nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als mich abzuwenden und davonzulaufen, um das Schreckliche, das vielleicht passieren würde, nicht sehen zu müssen.

Eine Zeit lang fochten die beiden, ohne dass sich einer als der Überlegene hervortat. Doch dann, gerade, als ich schon fürchtete, sie würden auf diese Weise zu keiner Entscheidung gelangen können, vollführte der Schwarzhaarige eine gekonnte Finte, und seine Degenspitze ritzte Karls Brust.

Ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, unfähig, mich zu rühren oder auch nur einen Laut von mir zu geben, und sah bereits meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden – da wich mein Hauptmann dem Stich des anderen gekonnt aus, ganz so, als hätte er nur auf den Moment der offensichtlich erscheinenden Niederlage gewartet, um den Gegner jetzt umso härter zu bedrängen. Bald darauf hatte er ihn entwaffnet und vor sich auf die Knie gezwungen. Der Schwarzhaarige knirschte mit den Zähnen, doch er musste sich fügen, und so versprach er, binnen zweier Tage den Wald mit allen seinen Getreuen zu verlassen und nicht mehr wiederzukehren.

Als diese Entscheidung gefallen war, zerstreuten sich unsere Männer langsam, bis schließlich allein Karl und ich auf dem Kampfplatz zurückgeblieben waren. Ich sah, dass sein graues Hemd an der Brust, wo der Degen seines Gegners ihn gestreift hatte, dunkel vom Blut war, und bat ihn leise, ihn verbinden zu dürfen. Es war keine schlimme Wunde, und dennoch war mir nicht wohl bei dem Anblick meines verwundeten Hauptmanns.

Erst, als ich ihn ansprach, sah Karl mich richtig an, ganz so, hätte er zuvor gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich da war, und ich konnte in seinen Augen noch immer die wilde Todesangst sehen, die er für einen Moment gehabt haben musste. Er zitterte leicht, und langsam trat ich auf ihn zu, um die wenigen Schritte, die uns voneinander trennten, zu überwinden. Ich streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und wollte sie ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter legen, doch er zog mich umstandslos in eine feste, warme Umarmung.

Mir wurde beinahe schwindelig ob des berauschenden Gefühls, als mir klar wurde, dass mich der Räuberhauptmann Karl Moor in Armen hielt, und ich seine Zuwendung nur zu gerne erwiderte. Meine Lippen fühlten sich so trocken an, und mein Kopf schwamm, als wäre ich an einem heißen Tag zu lange in der Sonne gewesen. Ich wünschte mir, dieser Moment würde eine Ewigkeit dauern, und gleichzeitig wollte ich mich so schnell wie möglich aus seinen kräftigen Armen winden, da ich das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Ich hielt ihn im Arm, fühlte sein Herz noch immer vom Kampf erregt und ein wenig ängstlich pochen, und noch einen kleinen Rest wilder Todesangst in seinen Augen flackern. Sanft strich ich über seine Schulter – so sanft ich es eben wagen konnte – und versuchte, ihm gut zuzureden, dass er außer Gefahr sei, dass er gesiegt hätte, und dass wir alle unsere Leben ihm und seinem klugen Handel zu verdanken hätten. Während der ganzen Zeit musste ich mich bemühen, weder Hände noch Stimme allzu sehr zittern zu lassen, denn mich durchströmte die seltsamste Erregung, die ich in diesem Ausmaß noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte.

Nach einer Weile sah er nachdenklich zu mir auf, wie um etwas zu sagen, doch er ließ es bleiben, und nur unsere Blicke begegneten sich. Er lächelte schüchtern, dann nahm er meine Hand von seiner Schulter, doch anstatt mich zurecht zu weisen, küsste er mir sanft die Finger, und meinte dann leise, dass er mir dankbar wäre, vor allem für die Tatsache, dass ich mich seiner Bande angeschlossen hatte, und dass er mir durchaus zugeneigt war. Dabei wurde der Blick seiner strahlenden blauen Augen mit einem Mal so vieldeutig, wehmütig und sehnsüchtig und zugleich so unheimlich zart und verletzlich, dass mich ein Schauder überkam, und ich brachte nichts weiter fertig, als zu nicken und einen verlegenen Dank zu stammeln.

Es war dieser Moment, Wilhelm, als mir klar wurde, dass ich ihn tatsächlich liebe. Dass das, was ich zwischen mir und ihm fühle, mehr ist als die harmlose Schwärmerei für Lotte oder das Strohfeuer einer Leidenschaft für den Gärtner. Nein, das hier ist so viel mehr, und Karl Moor ist es wohl, in dem ich endlich meine wahre Liebe gefunden habe. Er hat mehr als schöne rote Haare auf dem Kopf und ein paar freche Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Er ist ein sanfter Mensch, in dessen Inneren eine unwahrscheinliche Leidenschaft nur darauf wartet, geweckt zu werden.

Nichts wünsche ich mir mehr, als derjenige zu sein, der dieses Feuer in ihm entfachen wird, und nach nichts sehne ich mich mehr, als mein restliches Leben in Harmonie an seiner Seite zu verbringen. Ich verzehre mich nach einem Blick, einem Lächeln, einem leisen Wort von ihm, und ich wünsche nur, dass er seine Hand wie selbstverständlich in die meine legt und wir den Rest unseres Weges gemeinsam beschreiten werden.

Doch was bringen mir auch alle meine Wünsche. Die Zukunft muss zeigen, was sie für mich bereit hält. Ich hoffe, es ist ein Räuberhauptmann.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tja xD  
> ich hab mich beim Schreiben bemüht, es nicht allzu sehr nach Robin Hood klingen zu lassen, und jetzt ist Ronja Räubertochter draus geworden xD sry not sry
> 
>  
> 
> (wobei es mir schon ein bisschen leid tut für mich selbst, ich bin einfach zu unkreativ für nen eigenen Plot...)


	5. Fünfter Brief

_WERTHER_

am 15. Juli

Wilhelm, mein teurer Freund, du wirst nicht glauben, was sich zugetragen hat, und doch ist jedes Wort, das ich dir schreibe, wahr. Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass – aber lies selbst.

Karl, mein Hauptmann, kam des Nachts zu mir, als ich Wache hatte, und setzte sich wortlos zu mir ans Feuer. So saßen wir dort, schweigend, im Feuerschein, und die Nacht zog vorüber, bis meine Wache sich schließlich dem Ende neigte. Da sah mein Hauptmann auf einmal auf und mir in die Augen, und er begann, zu sprechen

Er redete von dem Moment im Wald, vor einigen Wochen, dem letzten Mal, da wir beide zu zweit gewesen waren. Sonst waren immer andere aus der Bande dabei gewesen. Und jetzt saßen wir wieder zu zweit hier, an diesem Feuer.

Und Karl Moor, dieser wunderschöne Mann, dessen rotes Haar im Feuerschein so verführerisch leuchtete, und dessen Sommersprossen zu tanzen begannen, als er mich in dem flackernden Licht jetzt wieder so schüchtern anlächelte, streckte die Hand langsam nach mir aus und legte sie mir auf die Schulter. Ich sah ihm in die tiefblauen Augen, die dunkler wirkten und tiefer als sonst, zwei schwarze Strudel, die mich betrunken machten und nach unten ziehen wollten. Ich musste wegsehen, mir war heiß und kalt zugleich, und ich konnte fühlen, wie mir der Schweiß ausbrach.

Dann sagte Karl leise meinen Namen, und ich musste mich zwingen, wieder nach oben zu schauen. Doch dann traf ich wieder auf seinen glühenden Blick, und ich gab mich dem Rausch hin.

Noch immer brennen meine Wangen, wenn ich an das zurückdenke, was zwischen uns passiert ist, und es sollte wohl lieber verborgen bleiben. Doch Wilhelm, dir werde ich es schreiben, da ich eine Person brauche, der ich mein Herz und meine Seele ausschütten kann, welche beide so voll sind mit Verlangen und Hoffen und Liebe, dass ich fürchte, es nicht aushalten zu können.

Als ich kurz darauf tatsächlich abgelöst wurde, machte ich mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, zu meinem eigenen Schlafplatz zu gehen, denn Karl hatte einen Arm fest um mich gelegt und führte mich zu seinem eigenen, der ein wenig abseits von denen der anderen war. Es war eine warme Nacht, und Karl ließ sie noch heißer werden. Seine Lippen brannten auf den meinen, seine Hände begannen rasch, mich zu entkleiden, und auch ich ließ meine Hände über seinen starken Oberkörper wandern, unter sein Hemd, und ich konnte seinen erregten Herzschlag fühlen. Es war ähnlich wie im Wald, bei unserer letzten Umarmung, auch da habe ich es gespürt, und doch war es ganz anders, als ich ihm gleichzeitig fiebernde Küsse auf Hals und Schultern geben konnte.

Lange dauerte es nicht, bis wir gänzlich unbekleidet und heiser keuchend nebeneinander lagen und uns bemühten, uns mit Händen, Lippen und Zungen so viel Befriedigung wie möglich zu verschaffen. Eine seltsame Wärme begann mich zu durchglühen, es ging weiter als alles, was ich bei den vorigen Malen je empfunden hatte. Diese Wärme stieg mir nicht nur in die Lenden, sie entzündete meine Seele. Mein Höhepunkt war mehr als nur eine Erlösung für mich, er war eine Selbstfindung, fast schon eine Offenbarung.

Es war diese Männlichkeit seines wunderbaren Körpers, die mich erregte, ja, aber vor allem war es die Verbundenheit, die ich zu ihm fühlte. Natürlich war es dem Moment geschuldet, dass ich mich so nach ihm sehnte, und nach keiner anderen Person auf dieser Welt, aber gleichzeitig glaube ich doch, dass es etwas Tieferes ist, das ich da in mir aufgewühlt habe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tja, _eigentlich_ ist Klausurenphase und ich sollte lernen...  
> aber wer lernt schon, wenn er prokrastinieren kann xD


	6. Sechster Brief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kurz und kinda crappy haha  
> aber immerhin, etwas zum Valentinstag

_WERTHER_

am 28. August

Es gab noch eine solche Nacht, ohne dass er irgendwelche weiteren Andeutungen gemacht hätte. Er ließ nicht erkennen, ob er mehr wollte als Sex, und ich war nicht sicher, ob ich es riskieren sollte, mehr zu wagen. Aber heute, an meinem Geburtstag, habe ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen.

Ich habe es ihm gestanden. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob es nicht vielleicht mehr sein könnte, das zwischen uns. Mehr als heimliche Treffen nachts am Feuer, mehr als Hände und Lippen. Und er stand einfach nur da, sah mich einige furchtbare Sekunden lang zögernd an, und schluckte dann trocken. Er müsse sich das überlegen, sagte er, aber er wolle nicht nein sagen. Noch nicht.

Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob mein Herz singen soll vor Freude, ob ich mich einem trügerischen Rausch hingeben soll oder kann, der mich vielleicht in mein Verderben reißen wird, wenn er schließlich doch nein sagt. Ich darf nicht hoffen, denn was sollte ich tun, wenn meine Hoffnung sich als trügerisch erweisen wird?

Nach so langer Zeit und so vielen Enttäuschungen habe ich einen Menschen gefunden, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte, und er scheint mir auch nicht gänzlich abgeneigt zu sein. Denn warum sonst wohl hätte er sich mit mir eingelassen, die zwei Male? Aber ob ich ihm genauso viel bedeute wie er mir, das wird sich wohl erst noch zeigen müssen.

Viel braucht es nicht, um mich glücklich zu machen, Wilhelm. Es reicht mir schon die Vorstellung von seiner großen, kräftigen Hand in der meinen, einer warmen Umarmung von ihm, die nach Wald, Sonne und Freiheit riecht, oder der Gedanke an einen Kuss, sanft und zärtlich, im Schein des Feuers oder im Schutz der Bäume. Mehr ist es doch gar nicht, das ich verlange, und dieses wenige ist schon zu viel.

Aber ach, das sind nicht mehr als Wünsche und Träume, und mein Herz ist so voll von ihnen, dass es zu bersten droht. Ich sollte aufhören, zu wünschen und zu träumen, wenn ich doch jedes Mal wieder aufwachen muss. Und bei jedem Erwachen scheint die Welt grauer und grausamer.

Es ist mein Geburtstag heute, aber ich versuche, an andere Dinge zu denken. Es wäre zu schön gewesen, wenn er Ja gesagt hätte. Vielleicht wird er das noch, aber wohl eher nicht. Ich bin oft genug enttäuscht worden, in den vergangenen Monaten, ich werde wohl wieder enttäuscht werden. Und diesmal werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird…


	7. Siebter Brief

_KARL MOOR_

am 04. September

Mein lieber Daniel! Nach langer Zeit erhältst du endlich einmal wieder ein Schreiben von mir, in der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens eine treue Seele mich einmal in liebender Erinnerung behält und für mich betet, wenn ich einst keine Briefe mehr schreiben kann.

Aber mehr noch als ein kurzes Lebenszeichen ist es, das ich dir anvertrauen will und muss. Du, mein alter Freund, bist wohl der einzige, mit dem ich darüber sprechen könnte, und dass du fern von hier ebenso wie verschwiegen und mir treu ergeben bist, macht es für mich noch leichter. Was ich dir verraten will, ist von einer solchen Ungeheuerlichkeit, dass du braver alter Mann beim Lesen wohl erschrecken könntest. Und doch habe ich den Drang, es einer sterblichen Seele anzuvertrauen, und du bist wohl der einzige Mensch auf Erden, der mich nicht dafür verurteilen wird.

Daniel, ich liebe.

Was daran so schlimm sein kann, wirst du dich nun wohl fragen, ob es die Tochter eines reichen Kaufmanns oder Beamten oder vielleicht gar die Tochter eines Fürsten ist, die ich begehre. Und ich wünschte, der Stand wäre das geringste Hindernis, das mich aufhält.

Denn, Daniel, ich liebe einen Mann.

Schon länger ist mir klar, dass ich den Frauen und ihren körperlichen Reizen wohl nie viel abgewinnen werde, doch dieser junge Mann, der sich erst vor einigen Monaten meiner Bande angeschlossen hat, bringt etwas tief in meiner Seele zum Glühen. Zuerst hielt ich das zwischen uns für rein fleischliche Lust, und wir haben auch beieinander gelegen, doch dann kam er schließlich zu mir und gestand mir, dass er mehr für mich empfindet. Dass er mich an seiner Seite wünscht, sein Leben mit mir teilen möchte. Wie Mann und Frau könnten wir leben.

Es ist nicht so, als würde ich ihn nicht begehren. Als würde ich die gemeinsamen Stunden des Nachts nicht genossen haben. Als würde ich mich nicht ebenso nach seinen Berührungen und seinen heißen Küssen sehnen. Aber was er will, ist eben noch ein wenig mehr als das. Und genau das macht mir Angst.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst, Daniel, ich weiß nicht, ob mich irgendjemand versteht, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob mein Geliebter es verstehen würde. Aber ich ging in den Wald, um frei zu sein, um mich an nichts und niemanden mehr binden zu müssen. Und was Er von mir möchte, ist eben eine solche Bindung. Ich müsste mich an ein anderes Leben binden, und wenn es auch um der Liebe Willen geschähe, so wäre ich doch fortan nie mehr ganz frei.

Wie soll ich ihn denn von ganzem Herzen lieben können, wenn mein Herz dabei nicht frei sein kann? Nur ungern gestehe ich, dass ich mich fast ein wenig davor fürchte. Wenn ich ihn auch liebe, und das tue ich wirklich, so möchte ich mich ihm doch nicht so hingeben, dass ich vielleicht nicht mehr zurück kann. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll…

Aber bin ich überhaupt noch länger frei zu nennen, wenn ich ihm ohnehin schon verfallen bin? Kaum eine Stunde vergeht, in der ich nicht an ihn denken muss. Kaum eine Nacht träume ich nicht von ihm, aber nur zweimal habe ich mich bisher getraut, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn um seine Nähe zu bitten. Ich könnte das dann immer haben, ich weiß das… und ich will das. Aber bin ich bereit, den Preis dafür zu zahlen? Oder habe ich das nicht vielleicht schon längst getan?

Diese Entscheidung lastet so schwer auf mir, und mein Herz will sich schier zerreißen. Ich bin ein einsamer Mann, Daniel, wenn ich auch ein gefürchteter Räuberhauptmann geworden bin, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Und deshalb sehne ich mich so sehr nach diesem bisschen warmer, aufrichtiger Liebe, die dieser junge Mensch mir zuteilwerden lässt.

Aber wenn ich diesem Trieb nachgebe, der ja vielleicht auch nur vorübergehender Natur ist, würde ich dann nicht alles aufgeben, wofür ich mein gesamtes früheres Leben aufgegeben habe? Wäre das nicht ein Verrat an meinen Idealen, an mir selbst?

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Daniel, und ich weiß schon gar nicht, was ich tun will.

Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.


	8. Achter Brief

_WERTHER_

am 20. November

Kaum konnte ich das Dunkel dieser Novembernacht abwarten, um dir zu schreiben, Wilhelm, und alles hinter mir zu lassen. Und es gibt viel, das ich hinter mir lassen werde, vielleicht zu viel. Vielleicht ein ganzes Leben. Auf jeden Fall aber eine ganze, große, unsterbliche Liebe.

Nie, nie wieder werde ich glücklich sein. Nie wieder wird es ein Licht geben für mich, denn mein Licht hat sich selbst ausgelöscht, wurde vernichtet, auf die grausamste Art. Ich wurde von ihm verlassen, ohne jemals mit ihm zusammen gewesen zu sein. Und ich weiß nicht, und will wohl auch nicht wissen, ob es sein Verlust ist, der stärker schmerzt, oder das Wissen darüber, etwas verloren zu haben, das mir doch in Wahrheit nie gehörte.

Karl ist verflossen, auf ewig. Er wird mich nie lieben können, ebenso wenig wie ich nie werde aufhören können, ihn zu lieben. Und noch viel weniger werde ich ihn vergessen können. Karl wird ein Teil von mir, meiner Seele, meinem Herzen bleiben, bis ans Ende aller Zeit, und er wird ein schmerzhafter Teil sein.

Ich werde mir diesen Teil meines Herzens, dieses Stück meiner Seele ausbrennen, herausschneiden, es gründlich vernichten müssen. Nichts darf mehr davon übrig sein; nichts darf auch nur mehr an ihn erinnern. Er muss gänzlich aus meinem Bewusstsein verbannt werden, und es gibt nur einen Weg, wie ich das erreichen kann.

Es wird kein Bewusstsein mehr für mich geben, Wilhelm, kein Erwachen, kein Licht und keine Liebe. Es wird einsam sein, dieses Leben, und ich gehe sehr bald, das weiß ich, vielleicht zu bald. Ich war nicht lange hier draußen, kein ganzes Jahr, ich habe keine zehn Monate wirklich gelebt. Aber ich ertrage es nicht, länger in seiner Nähe zu sein, und auch die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen wird mir als Räuber und Mörder verwehrt bleiben, und ich möchte sie zudem gar nicht länger ertragen müssen. Sie alle, diese Lebendigen, diese Liebenden, sind mir zuwider.

Ich werde gehen, um nicht mehr wiederzukehren. Vielleicht wird Karl eines Tages davon erfahren, und vielleicht wird er weinen. Vielleicht ist es ihm auch gleichgültig. Ich weiß es nicht, werde es nie wissen, und ich werde weder das eine noch das andere hoffen. Er ist vergangen, gestorben für mich. Keine Zeile werde ich ihm hinterlassen, keinen Kuss, keinen Händedruck. Ich werde gehen wie ein Dieb in der Nacht. Denn ist das nicht, wozu er mich gemacht hat?

Auch du, Wilhelm, wirst nicht wieder etwas von mir hören. Du warst mir lange Jahre über ein treuer Freund, ich werde es dir nie vergessen und dir ewig danken. Doch dieser Brief wird mein letzter sein. Diesmal für immer.

Lebe wohl!


	9. Neunter Brief

_KARL MOOR_

am 21. November

Lange Wochen hat es gedauert, bis ich endlich fähig war, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, und jetzt, da ich mich endlich entschieden habe, habe ich jede wache Minute Angst, es zu bereuen.

Gestern Nachmittag habe ich ihn in einer ruhigen Minute abgepasst, habe mit ihm gesprochen, und ihm erklärt, wie es sich verhält. Dass ich sehr wohl Gefühle für ihn hege, ihn womöglich sogar liebe, aber ihn nicht zu meinem Mann nehmen werde. Ich wollte und will noch immer nicht meine Freiheit aufgeben, dem geilen Kitzel eines Augenblicks geopfert. Ich versuchte, ihm zu erklären, dass das noch lange nicht das Ende bedeuten müsse, dass wir alles gerne so belassen könnten wie es zuvor war. Wir könnten unsere Nächte teilen, aber keinerlei Verpflichtungen haben. Und vielleicht würde sich selbst das eines Tages ändern, vielleicht würde ich ihn ja doch irgendwann einmal wollen. Ganz wollen, nur für mich, ein Leben wie Mann und Frau.

Doch mein Geliebter sah mich nur erschüttert an, er sagte kein Wort, drehte sich nur um und ging davon. Ich rief ihm hinterher, doch er sah sich nicht einmal um. Da überlief mich ein Schauer, erst kalt und dann heiß, und ich wusste, dass ich ihn wohl verloren hatte. An diesem Morgen fand ich seinen Schlafplatz leer und seine Sachen hatte er ebenfalls mitgenommen. Ich fürchte, ich werde ihn wohl nie wieder sehen.

So seltsam es klingt, aber jetzt, da er weg ist, lässt er mich noch viel weniger los. Ich denke ständig an ihn, und überlege, ob meine Entscheidung für die Freiheit tatsächlich die richtige war. Liebe, die habe ich bereits mit Amalia zurückgelassen, und wenn ich mich auch hin und wieder in mancher einsamer Nacht nach ihr gesehnt habe, so habe ich es doch nie bereut.

Doch bei ihm ist es anders. Ich fühle einen Verlust durch seine Abwesenheit, ich wünsche mir, er wäre wieder hier im Lager, und ich könnte mich nachts neben ihn legen und ihn im Arm halten. Er wäre warm an meinem Körper, ich könnte seinen Atem auf der Haut fühlen, sein feines, braunes Haar wäre wieder da, mit einem sanften Kitzeln an meiner Wange, und ich würde ihn vielleicht heute Nacht endlich küssen.

Da ist dieser Wunsch in mir, noch einmal in diese samtigen, braunen Augen blicken zu können, ich möchte noch einmal seine weiche Haut unter meinen Händen fühlen, seinen Atem, der sich mit dem meinen vereint, wenn er keuchend neben mir liegt, seine Finger an meinem Glied und seine Lippen an meiner Schulter, wenn er versucht, sein lustvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ein einziges Mal nur möchte ich es noch erleben dürfen! Ein Mal nur, mit dem Wissen, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird, damit ich jede Sekunde davon in meinem Herzen bewahren kann.

Aber es ist mir nicht vergönnt, und er wird nicht wieder kommen. Tatsächlich kann ich es ihm auch nicht verübeln, denn ich, der ich meine Freiheit über meine Liebe gestellt habe, kann ihn wohl kaum für seine Freiheit verurteilen, zu gehen, wohin er möchte. Und dennoch schmerzt es mich, und ich komme nicht umhin, meine Entscheidung ein ums andere Mal zu hinterfragen.

Ich werde ihn nie wieder an meiner Seite wissen. Nie wieder werde ich das fühlen können, dieses wunderbare Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn er mich anlächelte, wenn unsere Hände sich berührten, wenn er mich in seine Arme zog. Nie wieder werde ich wissen, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden.

Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich jetzt weiter tun soll, Daniel, ob ich nach ihm suchen soll, ihm eine Versöhnung anbieten, oder ob ich die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen und versuchen sollte, ihn zu vergessen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn ehrlich und aufrichtig vermisse. Und dass sich mein Herz nach ihm sehnt. Er hätte mir ein Weg aus meiner Einsamkeit sein können. Aber die Freiheit macht wohl einsam. Und die Liebe macht nicht frei.


	10. Zehnter Brief

_KARL MOOR_

am 09. Dezember

Mein lieber Daniel!

Es ist Winter geworden, der Schnee fällt in dichten Flocken, fällt auf den Wald, auf die Wiesen und die Stadt. Er fällt auch auf mich, auf meine Männer - und auf die Leiche des jungen Mannes, die wir vor drei Tagen im Wald gefunden haben.

 Es ist mein Geliebter, der sich offenbar in den Kopf geschossen hat, er muss an einer grausamen Wunde an der Schläfe verblutet sein. Es war kein schöner Anblick, selbst für meine Männer und mich, die wir doch das Bild des Todes in den Gesichtern junger Menschen durchaus gewohnt sind. Er trug einen Brief bei sich, an einen gewissen Wilhelm, in dem er schrieb, was ihn dazu gebracht haben musste, keinen anderen Ausweg mehr als den Freitod zu sehen. Wir zögerten zunächst, den Brief zu öffnen, da wir ja nicht wissen konnten, an wen sich seine Geheimnisse richteten, doch schließlich entschieden wir, dass es uns sonst wohl unmöglich wäre, seine letzten Worte zuzustellen, und so erfuhren wir seinen Grund für diese furchtbare Tat.

Dieser Grund, Daniel, bin ich.

Meine Zurückweisung war es, die ihn dazu brachte, sein junges Leben so vorschnell zu beenden. Ich habe ihn dazu veranlasst, sich zu erschießen, ich war es, der ihn so verzweifelt zurückließ, ich allein! Nur bei mir ist die Schuld zu suchen, und nur ich werde sie tragen müssen. Kalte Schuld umklammert mein Herz, frisst sich durch meine Brust, mein Gehirn, meinen Geist, so leise und doch so durchdringend wie der Schnee…

Zwei Nächte habe ich kein Auge zutun können, habe nur am Feuer gelegen, in die Flammen gestarrt, in denen die Schneeflocken schmolzen, oder, wenn der Himmel klar war, hinauf zu den Sternen, die man hier und da zwischen kahlen Zweigen blinken sah. Ich habe lange nachgedacht, über meinen Geliebten Werther, die Liebe, den Tod und die Freiheit, und ich werde nicht länger so leben können. Denn wenn ich auch Menschen getötet habe in meinem Leben, so waren das doch alles Männer, die mir selbst nach dem Leben trachteten. Ich tötete sie, um nicht selbst sterben zu müssen, und das wussten sie auch, selbst im Moment ihres Todes konnte man dieses Wissen klar in ihren Augen lesen.

Doch diese kalten, toten Augen Werthers, die einst so warm und braun und lebendig ins Feuer gestarrt hatten, die den meinen mit einer solchen Liebe und Leidenschaft begegnet waren, die treu und tiefgründig und traurig sein konnten, diese Augen waren so unschuldig. Er wollte nicht sterben, und schon gar nicht durch mich. Er hat mich geliebt, und ich ihn ebenso, das erkenne ich immer klarer.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, Daniel! Wieso nur habe ich nicht klarer gesehen, nicht klarer gedacht, nicht auf mein Herz gehört! Ich wollte stark sein, an meinen Träumen und Idealen festhalten, und habe vor lauter Ideal nicht mehr gesehen, was mein eigentlicher Traum war. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen können.

Ich werde keinen Frieden mehr mit mir schließen können. Es liegt eine innere Dunkelheit über meinem Herzen, die mich immer wieder einholen wird, wohin ich mich auch wende. Ein Leben wurde ausgelöscht, ich habe die Schuld daran. Und das ist eine Schuld, mit der ich nicht länger leben kann.

Verzeihe mir, Daniel, wenn ich dir schreibe, dass ich mich dem Tod übergebe, dem Tod durch die Mühlen der Justiz und die Hände des Henkers. Es ist das letzte und das einzige, das mir angemessen erscheint. Ich kenne das Preisgeld, das auf meinen Kopf angesetzt ist, und ich werde auch eine bedürftige Seele finden, die diese paar Groschen gut gebrauchen kann. Viel für einen armen Bauern, einen Tagelöhner, sogar für einen Handwerker. Aber eine geringe Summe für ein Menschenleben.

Doch dieses Leben ist nichts mehr wert, nachdem ich den Tod des jungen Werther verantworten muss. Vielleicht kann ich zumindest einen Teil dieser Schuld wiedergutmachen, einen kleinen Teil meiner Seele reinwaschen, die schwarz sein muss von all den Sünden, die ich begangen habe. Aber diese letzte wiegt wohl am schwersten.

Vielleicht wirst du in der Lage sein, mir zu verzeihen, doch es gibt nur eine unsterbliche Seele, deren Vergebung ich mir erhoffe. Nicht durch meinen Tod, denn keine Tat könnte den Schmerz, den er durch mich erlitten hat, heilen. Aber vielleicht kann sein treues Herz mir vergeben, was ich ihm angetan habe.

Der Schnee fällt dicht und unaufhörlich und verwischt meine Spuren. Es werden meine letzten sein, und nichts wird mehr an den Räuberhauptmann Karl erinnern, und noch viel weniger an Karl Moor, den Sohn eines Grafen, der ich einst war. Wirst du, Daniel, noch lange, noch oft an mich denken? Denn ich fürchte, mein Bruder wird es nicht, und Amalia, die ich verlassen habe, auch nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Männer, die mich jetzt noch Hauptmann nennen. Für sie alle werden andere an meine Stelle treten, und mein Gesicht und mein Andenken wird in Nacht und Schatten versinken. Sobald du nicht mehr bist, wird auch die letzte ehrenhafte Erinnerung an mich verblassen und verbleichen. Schnee wird darüber fallen, die Erde wird sie zudecken wie meinen Leib, und in wenigen Jahren wird man nicht mehr von mir sprechen. Alles wird Staub sein…

Aber an Werther, diesen reinen Menschen, wird man denken, so hoffe ich zumindest. Ich werde ihm ein letztes Andenken verschaffen, ihn begraben und seinen Namen in Stein einschreiben lassen. Diese letzte Ehre kann ich ihm noch erweisen.

Und dann werde ich gehen, für immer, und es wird nichts bleiben als Schnee auf einem frischen Grab, ein Henkersstrick und die fallenden Flocken, die meine letzten Fußspuren verschwinden lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tja... <\3 kein schönes Ende, ich weiß  
> aber ich hatte auch nie behauptet, dass ich mich nicht an irgendwelche Canons halten würde ;) und jetzt haben wir sogar bei beiden Texten das Canon-Ende haha xD


End file.
